Mothra
}} The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 136. }} }} }} 40 metros Era Heisei: 120 metros 65 metros 25 metros Era Millennium: 30 metros 24 metros 43 metros 36 metros 72 metros |envergadura=Era Showa: 250 metros 135 metros Era Heisei: 175 metros 50 metros Era Millennium: 75 metros 108 metros 216 metros |peso=Era Showa: }} }} Era Heisei: Era Millennium: 15000 toneladas }} }} }} |formas=Estágio Larval Estágio Imago |controlado_por=Kilaaks |relações=Mothra Leo Baby Mothra Battra }} |aliados=Shobijin, , Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, Gorossauro, Baragon, Kumonga, Manda, Minilla, , King Ghidorah , |inimigos=King Ghidorah, Gigan, Battra, |primeira_aparição=''Mothra'' |última_aparição=''Godzilla 2: King of Monsters'' }} Mothra é uma mariposa divina gigante criada pela Toho que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme da Toho de 1961 Mothra, e fez sua primeira aparição num filme de Godzilla no filme de 1964, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Aparência Desde seu primeiro filme, Mothra foi retratada em vários estágios do ciclo de vida lepidoptera: o enorme ovo de Mothra é colorido decorativamente em ondas azuis e amarelas. Do ovo nasce uma larva, uma enorme lagarta marrom e segmentada (parecendo um bicho-da-seda) com olhos azuis, às vezes vermelhos, brilhantes. Em raras circunstâncias, gêmeos podem nascer do ovo. A lagarta eventualmente cria um casulo de seda ao redor de si (o estágio de pupa), e desse casulo a Mothra imago (adulta) sai, uma gigante mariposa com asas coloridas brilhantes. O cíclo de vida de Mothra-particularmente a tendência da morte de uma imago coincidir com o nascimento de uma larva-se parece com o da fênix, lembrando ressurreição e sugerindo divindade. Em Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Mothra é retratada com olhos roxos, embora seus olhos são geralmente azuis. Personalidade Apesar de ter criado destruição dignas de qualquer monstro da Toho, Mothra é quase sempre retratada como uma criatura gentil e benevolente, causando destruição apenas quando age como protetora de seus adoradores na Ilha Infant ou de seu ovo, ou como dano colateral enquanto protege a Terra de uma ameaça maior. Mothra é geralmente acompanhada de duas pequenas sacerdotisas ou fadas (geralmente chamadas de Shobijin - que significa "pequenas beldades") que também falam por ela. Origens As origens de Mothra variam um pouco de filme para filme, mas ela sempre é retratada como uma criatura benevolente e antiga que possui algum nível de divindade. Na Era Showa, Godzilla vs. Mothra, Rebirth of Mothra, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., e Godzilla: Final Wars, Mothra é a deusa guardiã da remota Ilha Infant no Oceano Pacífico sul. Ali, ela é perpetuamente renascida de um ovo e é adorada pelos nativos da ilha. Ela fala por duas fadas telepáticas em miniatura, chamadas de Shobijin, Cosmos, ou Elias. A origem de Mothra é aprofundada em Godzilla vs. Mothra. Este filme explica que Mothra foi a guardiã do mundo antigo, protegendo toda a vida na Terra de ameaças. Quando uma civilização antiga criou um dispositivo que controla o clima, a Terra se ofendeu e criou uma Mothra negra, chamada Battra, para destruí-lo. Após destruir o dispositivo, Battra continuou a erradicar toda a civilização e tentou exterminar toda a humanidade, acreditando que humanos eram um mal no planeta. Mothra desafiou Battra e o derrotou, o selando no Mar do Norte. Após a batalha, Mothra e as Cosmos, os únicos sobreviventes da antiga civilização, tomaram residência na remota Ilha Infant, onde viveram em paz pelos próximos doze mil anos. Em Rebirth of Mothra, é estabelecido que Mothra é a última sobrevivente de uma antiga raça de mariposas guardiãs gigantes que defenderam a Terra através da história. Em sua velhice, Mothra viveu sozinha com as Elias na Ilha Infant, e com o resto da sua força ela bota um ovo para continuar seu legado após sua morte. Em Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, a origem de Mothra recebe sua primeira grande alteração. Neste filme, Mothra é um dos três Monstros Guardiões e a Deusa do Mar. Em tempos antigos, Mothra e os outros guardiões Baragon e King Ghidorah foram mortos por guerreiros japoneses. Mothra ficou no Lago Ikeda enquanto os guerreiros que a mataram oravam por sua alma, que ela retornasse um dia para salvar o Japão. Milhares de anos depois, o profeta Hirotoshi Isayama acordou Mothra transferindo as almas dos mortos honoráveis do Japão para ela, para que ela e os outros Monstros Guardiões possam juntos parar Godzilla. História Série Showa ''Mothra [[Arquivo:Mothra Larva.jpg|thumb|Mothra Larva em ''Mothra]] Mothra é descoberta na Ilha Infant, onde nativos da ilha a adoram como uma deusa. Invasores de Rolisica dominam a ilha e roubam as Shobijin. Os nativos vão até um templo, onde um ovo gigante estava. O ovo se choca numa larva, chamada Mothra, que nada pelo Oceano Pacífico e destruiu o Orion Maru conforme ia até o Japão para salvar as Shobijin dos humanos. Ela destrói Tóquio enquanto tenta encontrá-las, e destruiu a Torre de Tóquio e forma seu casulo. Ela sai do casulo em sua forma de imago, tendo sido ajudada inadvertentemente pelas armas de calor do exército. Ela vai até New Kirk City, e foi reunida com as Shobijin no aeroporto após destruir uma grande parte da cidade. Mothra então voa de volta para a Ilha Infant com as Shobijin para viver em paz. ''Mothra vs. Godzilla [[Arquivo:Godzilla.jp - 4 - ShodaiMosuImago Mothra 1964.jpg|thumb|left|Mothra Imago em ''Mothra vs. Godzilla]] [[Arquivo:Mothra Larvae -ShodaiMosuLarva- Twins.jpg|thumb|left|Mothra Larvas em Mothra vs. Godzilla]] O ovo de Mothra aparece na costa do Japão quando um tufão o carregou para longe da costa da Ilha Infant. Kumayama, o dono da companhia Happy Enterprises, compra o ovo dos cidadãos da área onde o ovo foi encontrado e planeja transformá-lo na atração principal de seu novo parque de diversões. As Shobijin vêm ao Japão para pedirem o ovo de volta, mas Kumayama e seu financiador Jiro Torahata também tentam capturá-las. As Shobijin escapam e encontram um grupo de humanos bons, e os avisam que quando o ovo nascer, as larvas causariam muita destruição e morte enquanto procuram por comida e tentarão voltar à Ilha Infant sozinhas. Quando os aliados da Shobijin se encontram com Kumayama e Torahata, eles se negam a devolver o ovo e queriam também comprar as Shobijin. As Shobijin então voltam à Ilha Infant com Mothra. Quando Godzilla aparece no Japão e começa ir ao incubador do ovo de Mothra, os três humanos que ajudaram as Shobijin viajam à Ilha Infant, que havia sido devastada por testes de bombas nucleares. Eles pedem às Shobijin pela ajuda de Mothra para derrotar Godzilla, mas elas recusam. Porém, a própria Mothra, que estava vivendo os seus últimos dias numa rocha sagrada, concorda ajudar e voa até o Japão, sabendo que nunca retornaria. Mothra chega ao Japão justo quando Godzilla chega até o ovo, e o ataca. Mothra usa rajadas de vento de suas asas para derrubar Godzilla e tenta cortá-lo com suas garras, mas ela estava muito fraca para machucá-lo. Mothra libera pó venenoso de suas asas contra Godzilla, mas Godzilla simplesmente a ataca com seu bafo atômico, fazendo ela cair em cima do ovo e morrer. Enquanto Godzilla continua seu ataque no Japão, as Shobijin e os habitantes da ilha começam a rezar para o ovo de Mothra nascer. Finalmente, o ovo se racha e duas larvas gêmeas nascem. As larvas seguem Godzilla até a Ilha Iwa e o atacam ali. Embora as larvas fossem muito menores e mais fracas que Godzilla, elas usaram seu tamanho para se esconder atrás de rocha e enganar Godzilla, e o prendendo com seda. Eventualmente, Godzilla é preso num casulo de seda e cai de um precipício até o oceano. Vitoriosas, as larvas de Mothra e as Shobijin voltam à Ilha Infant. ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster [[Arquivo:GT3HM - Mothra.jpg|thumb|Mothra em ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster]] No tempo após a batalha de Mothra com Godzilla, uma das larvas gêmeas morreu deixando sua irmã como a única deusa da Ilha Infant. Quando o monstro do espaço de três cabeças King Ghidorah chega na Terra, o governo japonês pede às Shobijin para chamarem Mothra para lutar com ele. As Shobijin dizem que a jovem Mothra não tinha chances de derrotar King Ghidorah sozinha, mas propõe que se ela pudesse recrutar a ajuda de Godzilla e Rodan, eles podem ter uma chance. As Shobijin chamam Mothra para o Japão, onde ela procura por Godzilla e Rodan, que estavam lutando no Monte Fuji. Mothra usa sua seda para fazer os monstros pararem de lutar e os informa sobre a ameaça de King Ghidorah. Godzilla e Rodan teimosamente respondem que eles não têm razão para defender os humanos de King Ghidorah, e se recusam a trabalhar juntos até que o outro pede desculpas. Mothra diz a eles que a Terra não era apenas para a humanidade, mas para todas as criaturas e que era seu dever protegê-la. Infelizmente, as palavras de Mothra não move nenhum dos monstros, e a jovem larva foi forçada a lutar com King Ghidorah sozinha. King Ghidorah facilmente derrota Mothra com seu raio de gravidade, atraindo a raiva de Godzilla e Rodan, que finalmente se juntam à batalha. Juntos, os três monstros da Terra vencem King Ghidorah, derrubando-o no chão e o prendendo em seda. King Ghidorah finalmente voa até o espaço, deixando Mothra e seus novos aliados vitoriosos. Mothra se reúne com as Shobijin e nada de volta para Ilha Infant, enquanto Godzilla e Rodan observam. ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep [[Arquivo:ShodaiMosuImago needs to take a bath.jpg|thumb|Mothra em ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep]] Mothra, agora em sua forma de imago, continua dormindo na Ilha Infant enquanto seu povo foi sequestrado e escravizado pela organização terrorista conhecida como Red Bamboo, que operavam na próxima Ilha Letchi. As Shobijin e os nativos restantes continuaram a rezar para Mothra até que ela finalmente acordou e ouviu seu apelo. As Shobijin disseram à Ryota e Yata Kane, que apareceram na Ilha Infant, para viajarem até a Letchi Island e libertarem os escravos, e então criarem uma grande rede. Os dois viajaram até à ilha de barco, enquanto Mothra e as Shobijin se preparavam para voar para lá. Quando Mothra chegou, a ilha estava quase explodindo e Godzilla lutando com o monstro Ebirah, que cuidava das águas da ilha. Quando Godzilla derrotou Ebirah e viu Mothra voando perto, ele aproximou-se dela e tentou iniciar combate. Mothra simplesmente derrubou Godzilla e pegou a rede contendo os escravos que escaparam, e então voou da ilha. Godzilla logo pula até a água, bem no momento que toda a ilha foi consumida numa explosão nuclear. ''Destroy All Monsters [[Arquivo:Godzilla.jp_-_9_-_SoshingekiMosuImago_Mothra_Larva_1968.jpg|thumb|Mothra em ''Destroy All Monsters]] No fim do século XX, uma Mothra larva estava morando na Monsterland junto com os outros monstros da Terra. Quando os Kilaaks invadiram a ilha, eles tomaram controle dos monstros e os mandaram para atacar cidades grandes ao redor do mundo. Mothra ataca Pequim, e depois aparece em Tóquio junto com Godzilla, Manda, e Rodan. Os quatro monstros destroem a cidade completamente antes de sair. Felizmente, os humanos destruíram o dispositivo de controle da mente e os monstros da Terra atacaram a caverna dos Kilaaks no Monte Fuji. Os Kilaaks chamaram King Ghidorah para lutar com os monstros da Terra. Mothra ajuda a luta de longe, cobrindo King Ghidorah com seda junto com Kumonga. Quando King Ghidorah e os Kilaaks foram derrotados, Mothra e os outros monstros voltaram para Monsterland para viver seus dias em paz. Série Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Mothra [[Arquivo:Godzilla and Mothra Battle For Earth - Mothra Larva 3.png|thumb|Mothra Larva em ''Godzilla vs. Mothra]] [[Arquivo:Mothra92.jpg|thumb|Mothra Imago em Godzilla vs. Mothra]] Doze mil anos atrás, Mothra era a guardiã de uma antiga civilização. Porém, esta civilização criou um dispositivo que controlava o tempo, deixando a Terra com raiva, que então criou Battra, uma versão negra de Mothra. Battra destrói o dispositivo, mas logo vai além de seu propósito e tenta destruir toda a humanidade, os vendo como uma praga na Terra. Mothra tenta pará-lo, e as duas mariposas se enfrentam numa grande batalha que destrói toda a antiga civilização. Mothra derrota Battra e o sela no Mar do Norte, enquanto Mothra e as Cosmos se relocam para Ilha Infant para viverem sozinhas. Em 1993, uma expedição mandada para a ilha pelo governo japonês encontra as Cosmos junto com o ovo de Mothra. As Cosmos explicam a história de Mothra e Battra para os exploradores, e os avisam que o meteoro que caiu na Terra poderia acordar Battra. As Cosmos concordam em deixar que o ovo de Mothra seja transportado ao Japão, mas durante a rota, o navio o carregando foi atacado por Godzilla. O ovo se quebra nascendo dali uma Mothra larva, que tenta se defender de Godzilla. Eventualmente, Battra chega em sua forma larval e derruba Mothra, e ataca Godzilla. Godzilla e Battra são logo engolidos por uma falha vulcânica e aparentemente mortos, enquanto Mothra retorna para a Ilha Infant e as Cosmos são secretamente capturadas por um dos exploradores, Kenji Andoh. Andoh traz as Cosmos para seus patrões, a Companhia Marutomo, que planeja explorar as pequenas fadas num golpe publicitário. As Cosmos chamam Mothra, que sai da ilha para recuperar as Cosmos. O exército tenta lutar com Mothra no oceano enquanto ela se aproxima do Japão, mas não conseguem parar a larva. Mothra chega à costa de Tóquio, involuntariamente deixando uma trilha de destruição enquanto procurava pelas Cosmos. Masako Tezuka, sua filha Midori, e Miki Saegusa recuperam as Cosmos e as trazem para Mothra, fazendo seu ataque cessar. Infelizmente, o exército abre fogo em Mothra com a artilharia, ferindo-a. Mothra vai até o Prédio da Dieta Nacional e se envolve num casulo. Enquanto isso, Godzilla sai de uma cratera no Monte Fuji enquanto Battra reaparece no oceano e se transforma em sua forma de imago. Enquanto ambos Godzilla e Battra se aproximam da área de Tóquio, Mothra sai de seu casulo em sua forma de imago e voa para parar Battra. Mothra e Battra lutam nos céus acima de Yokohama, com Battra quase derrotando Mothra e fazendo ela cair no chão num distrito. Antes que Battra possa matar Mothra, Godzilla aparece e ataca a ambos. Godzilla prova ser páreo para ambas as mariposas, e quase mata Battra. Mothra salva Battra e temporariamente derruba Godzilla. Mothra se comunica com Battra, e decidem trabalhar juntos para derrotar Godzilla. Mothra e Battra se únem, lançando vários raios de energia em conjunto contra Godzilla. Godzilla é vencido, e Mothra e Battra o seguram, e o carregam até o oceano. Godzilla morde a garganta de Battra e lança seu bafo atômico, matando-o e forçando Mothra a derrubar ambos os monstros no mar. Mothra coloca um selo sagrado sobre a água e se reúne com as Cosmos no Aeroporto Haneda. As Cosmos revelam que Battra disse a Mothra que um grande meteoro iria se chocar e destruir a Terra em 1999, e era seu dever pará-lo. No evento da morte de Battra, Mothra concorda destruir o meteoro em seu lugar. Mothra e as Cosmos dão adeus aos humanos e voam para o espaço, se preparando para interceptar o meteoro antes que possa se chocar com a Terra. ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla [[Arquivo:Mothra telepathic projections of Fairy Mothras.jpg|thumb|Mothra em ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla]] Enquanto voa pelo espaço para interceptar o meteoro que estava destinado a atingir a Terra em 1999, Mothra percebe a presença de um clone extraterrestre maligno de Godzilla chamado SpaceGodzilla que estava indo para a Terra com a intenção de matar sua versão Terrestre e conquistar o planeta. Mothra manda uma Fada Mothra para a Terra, onde se revela para Miki Saegusa e se transforma numa projeção das Cosmos, que avisam a Miki sobre o desastre e dizem a importância de Godzilla defender o planeta. Quando SpaceGodzilla é derrotado pelos esforços conjuntos de Godzilla e a G-Force, a projeção das Cosmos reaparece para Miki e a agradecem por salvar o planeta. É especulado pelos cientistas que a criação de SpaceGodzilla pode ter acontecido por Mothra acidentalmente carregar o DNA de Godzilla para o espaço após sua batalha, permitindo que seja puxado para um buraco negro e liberado por um buraco branco, onde foi exposto à supernovas e se modificou numa criatura cristalina. ''Rebirth of Mothra [[Arquivo:Mothra96.png|thumb|Mothra em ''Rebirth of Mothra]] Milhões de anos atrás, um monstro espacial chamado Desghidorah chega para destruir a Terra. Este dragão de três cabeças foi forçado a lidar com a resistência de uma espécie avançada de enormes mariposas, chamadas de Mothras. Estas mariposas eram as protetoras de Elias, uma raça de seres pequenos, parecidos com humanos que habitavam o planeta. Após a batalha, Desghidorah foi derrotado e selado dentro da Terra, mas uma grande parte de vida no planeta Terra foi perdido. Três Elias: Moll, Lora, e Belvera, foram tudo o que restou de sua próspera civilização. Embora Moll e Lora continuaram benevolentes defensoras da Terra, Belvera ficou má e vingativa após a destruição de sua raça. Estas pequenas fadas, junto com uma última Mothra, ficaram sozinhas na Ilha Infant por vários milênios. Para preservar seu legado, Mothra bota um enorme ovo, porém, ficou fisicamente exausta por isso. Logo depois, uma companhia de madeira em Hokkaido descobre o túmulo onde as Mothras selaram Desghidorah muito tempo atrás. Quando o selo que prendia a criatura foi removido da área, Moll e Lora lutaram com Belvera por controle do artefato. Belvera vence e consegue liberar Desghidorah e sua tumba, planejando usá-lo para destruir a humanidade. Mothra foi chamada para parar Desghidorah, que estava absorvendo a vida das florestas. Mothra lutou o seu máximo para parar Desghidorah, mas estava muito velha e fraca para continuar lutando. Moll e Lora relutantemente rezaram para o ovo, fazendo ele se rachar e nascer uma larva chamada Mothra Leo. Mothra Leo chega para ajudar sua mãe, mas Desghidorah pega Leo com seus dentes e morde ele. Mothra resgata seu filho e destrói uma represa, fazendo Desghidorah ser enterrado numa inundação de água. Com seu inimigo distraído, Mothra carrega Leo para o mar, mas suas forças acabam e ela cai na água. Mothra se esforça para ficar boiando, e Leo desesperadamente tenta segurá-la acima da superfície, mas não conseguem. Mothra se afunda e morre, deixando Leo para continuar seu legado e parar Desghidorah. Leo então nada para uma ilha remota para se transformar em sua forma de imago e continuar a batalha. ''Rebirth of Mothra 2 Rebirth of Mothra 3'' Referências Categoria:Toho Categoria:Série Showa Categoria:Série Heisei Categoria:Série Millennium Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Monstros Toho Categoria:Mothra Categoria:Insetos Kaiju Categoria:Criaturas Místicas Categoria:Defensores da Terra Categoria:Kaiju vivendo na Godzilla Island Categoria:Psíquicos Categoria:Showa Kaiju Categoria:Heisei Kaiju Categoria:Millennium Kaiju Categoria:Kaiju Fêmeas Categoria:Criaturas voadoras Categoria:Kaiju dos filmes Godzilla Categoria:Showa Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Heisei Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Millennium Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Legendary Godzilla Kaiju